


Nevereverend

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [14]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never her choice what happens or when or how, but she doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevereverend

**Author's Note:**

> N is for narcotic

She couldn't stop.

The first time was – cliché of clichés – in the bathroom. The mirror held Zoe up while Fiona kissed Zoe and sucked on her lips, and pushed a hand up beneath Zoe's blouse and bra and roughly rubbed a thumb across Zoe's breast. And then left.

The second time was just a swift, hard, breath-stealing kiss in the alley behind Thames House that left Zoe seeing stars and feeling the steel of the fire-escape biting into her back.

The third time Fiona pinned Zoe against the wall outside the flat Zoe shared with Danny. They didn't care about noise or what Danny would think if he saw them, or what the neighbours would think if they saw Fiona's hand pushing beneath Zoe's waistband, or Zoe's hand beneath Fiona's shirt.

The fourth time was in Zoe's bed, with Danny out chasing his latest skirt.

The fifth was in Fiona's.

Six, seven and nine in Fiona's silent house. (Eight was back in the bathroom off the Grid, more than a kiss this time, much more, and with no regard for cameras or colleagues.)

It's never her choice what happens or when or how, but she doesn't care. She can smell Fiona on her skin, and taste Fiona on her lips, and she doesn't want to lose the bite and spice and subtle, delicious pain that this brings to her life.

She hasn't felt this way since Tessa.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Old Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360306) by [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin)




End file.
